WE WILL MEET AGAIN
by STAILS565
Summary: It is been months after the battle of Thanos and the deaths of Nat and Tony. After it Steve follow them. The remaining members did their best to have their lives back to normal. Sam's era of Captain America going well while Bucky is working on himself. Stephen stayed to himself and managing to keep silent of the love he had for Tony and Peter try to be normal again best he can.
1. Hanging On

*** Hello Guys, hope you enjoy this. this is based after the movie Avengers Endgame. If you do not watch yet proceed carefully since there will be mention through this story. * **

***~ I do not own the characters and the aspect of Reincarnation except the plot~* **

Ever since that date where they lost three people, four certain people live in a nightmare without them. Stephen Strange, James Buchanan Barnes, Peter Parker and Clint Barton. each day was worse to each one, thinking they will see them but realizing they are gone. Sometimes they will go and see each other to help one and another. Stephen and Peter go to a Cafe during the weekends.

Peter see memorials for Tony on the way to the cafe feeling more sad and the urge to go back. He sees his face everywhere and is hard to not break down near them. He lost so many for a teenage boy to experience. Tony was like a father to him and a mentor. Now he is gone and is hard to not pick to follow him on the afterlife. In the Cafe, Stephen stays silent observing the people around him, he gently rubs his hands over the scars. 'Oh my handsome man. Wish you were here still. This nightmare is excruciating. Peter...', He did not want to think what the Young hero wanted to do in the first weeks after they all were also stayed silent of the true feelings.

Bucky Barnes is back in Brookyln and manage to get an apartment on a decent area. He knows for him it will always reminds him back to the one that he fell in love with. But knowing Steve, he does not want his childhood friend to dwell on it. It is easier said than done when he could not had revealed what he truly felt inside. And still feeling. He should off said something; then maybe Steve would not stay with he could off choice him. But he could not keep his friend from wanting to spend the promise he did to the woman. After seeing that he had a nice life and gives the shield to Sam, he is glad his friend have a happy ending. In hiding, it was another story. He walks to a park and sits down on a bench that he found. He sighs.

At the quite Barton family farm, Clint tries to be normal too for his family. It is midmorning, perfect for him to stay alone after some time with his family. Natasha was like a sister to him. He could off tell any problem he had to her and she helped with advice and give support. At one point he even had a crush on her. He was afraid to admitted it. Looks like how she did not want him to sacrifice himself for the Soul Stone gave a clue, plus how jealous she sometimes was over the fact he was taken. But respectful about it and she sometimes was a tease. The other aspect was the loyalty she shows when she trusts someone.

The team is lost without those three.

On another areas, three figures stumble upon three of them. One close to the park near Bucky, other the Cafe and the third around the field where the Barton family resides. They stayed a bit before leaving wondering why it happened. What will happened next?

*** Feel free to leave feedback to this. stay tune for more! ^~^* **


	2. Soon Will Be Time To Come Home

***I feel honored that this story is starting to get followers and favorites here. thank you for that! ^~^ here is the second chapter! hope you enjoy!* **

***~ No Copyright Intended~* **

***~ Song used to Inspire Is: Coming Home by Diddy - Dirty Money ft Skylar grey~* **

The start of the week for them went well. Or so they think. Peter stays locked up not speaking to people. Sometimes not even wanting to be in school because his mood will change the atmosphere of his surroundings. The only people that he speaks is to Pepper and Morgan..other one is Stephen Strange. Right now,The young hero visited Pepper and Morgan and tells of how he seen and still sees Tony to Morgan as a mentor. How he saved him when he was kid, help mentoring him. How he gladly help him when he asked him too. Morgan listen intently and love her father more.

She hugs Peter after she sees some tears falling for Tony. Despite being young still, she does not like seeing the people who knew her father to not hurt. She tries being there to help them cope. Along the way learn more of her father by the stories each member has of him.

"We both miss him Peter. But he is watching," she says gently to him

The young hero have to agree as Morgan breaks the hug.

She says," There is something. I do not know if he told me but.." She leaves Peter to get something. When she comes back she was holding a picture frame.

She starts looking at the picture then at Peter," I kept seeing this before he left and help the rest to get you guys back. " he shows the Spider hero the picture.

Peter covers his mouth at seeing it.

"He kept it close to the picture of mom and me." She continues," I rarely see it. but I knew you were important to him by just the placement of the picture". for a young kid she is deep. Peter stay speechless at that.

He then hears a voice," losing you by the Stones nearly ended him Peter," the young Spider hero look at the source of the voice being Pepper," like you seeing him as a dad, he saw you as a son. he held so much regret not saving you. He tried to move on but I knew you were in his mind."

The young hero listen to Pepper trying not to cry again.

"I..didn't know I meant so much to him," He speaks after the revealing

The woman answers," yeah you was, he even told me once you would be great as an older sibling to our child. Before Morgan was born and the problem with Thanos".

At the mention of the word brother Morgan lighten up. "Big brother!" She says happily and hugs him tightly again making Peter laugh gently. Pepper join in on that.

Peter feels honored to be made into a brother by Tony somehow before the War with Thanos occurred. He will not let his mentor/father figure down by watching over Morgan Stark.

Bucky has been practicing a hobby during these years to help move on. One of them was guitar playing and getting back into dance. For the guitar playing, guess something new. Sam comes to visit and he hears the playing. It has a melancholic feel to it and he feels more sad for his friend. He knocked on the door and he hears a bit muffled" It is open", from the other side. Sam opens the door and sees Bucky playing still.

"Nice sound you have there," he compliments on his friend gently

The other answers," thanks Sam," he then stops playing," and why are you here? Do you need something?"

"Uh no. Just checking up on you." The new Captain America answers

The Former Assassin responds," I'm okay. No need"

Sam raises an eyebrow and says," really now? You stay away from the people that want to help you".

Bucky stops playing and think how to respond to Sam.

Sam sigh and walks to him knowing that is harder topic for his friend discuss.

"I always dream...for me to say my feelings." He starts slow," For him to stay. But I couldn't...I knew that would made him happy".

"I know Buck," the new Captain America reassure as he hugs the fellow

"If I have another chance I would say but.." Right there he stopped and just cling to his friend

Sam could only try to reassure his friend. When he feels Bucky is calmed down he asks," do you want to get something to eat? I'm buying".

Bucky lets go of Sam and wiping his tears and nodes," sure, we can go". Sam smiles happy his friend accepted. He let Bucky wash his face a bit before changing to some clean clothes and made his hair into a ponytail. His attire is still casual. The then go out, Bucky luck his apartment up after Sam leaves. The place that the new Cap decide to bring Bucky while walking down passing the people is a somewhat fancy restaurant. Along the way Sam bump into someone that feels familiar.

"Oh I'm sorry," he says to the man looking at him.

The man replies," it is okay," the man stops and looks back with a smile before leaving. Sam frowns at where the other man was still feeling something extremely familiar.

"Sam what's wrong?" Bucky ask him standing near him with a worry facial expression.

The new Captain America responds," oh is nothing Buck lets go shall we?"

Bucky raises an eyebrow and answers," uh okay," they then start to walk again.

'_Who is that guy'_? Sam thinks

The two older kids of Clint were in his office. the smaller of the two lost something there. the older stumbled upon a picture of two people. Cooper,the eldest of the two, sees closely at the picture. It depicts his father Clint with Natasha donning their work uniforms. He instantly become sad knowing how Clint currently is after the battle. His younger sister found the toy she lost and say," Coop we need to go now".

"Alright Lila I'm coming," the older says putting the picture frame back and following his sister out.

Their mother's voice comes from behind," Children did your father gave you premission to enter his office?" The two kids turn around.

Cooper speaks up," uh no Mom. Lila lost a toy we needed to enter to get it "

The girl nodes to confirm it

Laura says," alright".

"Mom, when will dad tell us about his colleague Natasha Romanov?" Cooper asks

The woman replies," When he feels ready Cooper. For right now go and do your stuff okay?"

The kid understood and then answers," understood mom," he then looks at his sister," come on sis lets go to Nate".

The girl becomes excited and follows her brother towards her other brother.

Laura smiles watching them go before going to where Clint is. Clint is watching some TV when she comes and asks," they were at the office?"

His wife answers," yeah they were. They did not do anything," she sits besides her husband," but Cooper asked something".

"What did he ask?" The Archer asks her interested now

Laura answers," He got interested if you will tell stories of your time in SHIELD and being Natasha's partner".

Clint becomes closed up just a little bit. "Oh," he says," when I'm ready. I ain't ready still Babe".

"I understand honey," his wife reassures him.

Clint takes deep breath," yeah. She was one amazing friend".

"That she was. She was amazing. glad she came into our lives," the woman agrees

Clint nodes," she will be missed. " Laura knew he grew quite close to her to have a crush on her. She was not angry since they talked about it and work it out.

Natasha was one of a kind for them.

The man that bumped into Sam was thinking and watching where he is going, so he do not accidentally hurt someone else. He meets another figure on some other area down the sidewalk.

"Where have you been?" The one that was waiting asks his sibling

The one that came responds," my apologies. Just bump into someone along the way."

His brother raises an eyebrow looking at him closely, before answering," alright, let's go our sis is waiting".

The other understood and both of them leave the area. They are currently.

Soon very soon, more revealing will occur on who are these three siblings.

*** Feel free to leave some feedback more to come soon! ^~^***


	3. I Need Somebody

***The third chapter. My try on feels. Hope you enjoy this! ~ ***

*******~NO COPY****RIGHT INTENDED~***

***~SONG USED FOR INSPIRATION IS: Somebody To Die For By Hurts~* **

The day went well for Bucky. The outing managed to calm his depressing thoughts for just a little. He and Sam walk back to the apartment taking their time to get there. he feels truly lost without Steve. He can't remember the last time he did not cry for him. he then starts to remember...

Ever since they were small, he fell in love with his friend. He still remembers the first time he felt butterflies in his stomach when he was with Steve back then. Young him couldn't think what it was so he ignore it and help Steve through the blond's time of being fragile until he grown into the early teens. The teen years is where the feelings started to be strong towards his blond friend. Feelings of jealousy arose too by Steve's talk of other women. He managed to speak to his sibling about the feelings when they met and the secrets were kept.

Around the late teens to early 20s, he decided to go out with girls to try to help to take his mind off Steve. But that was futile. Since mostly he hang out with him and made a promise to Steve's mother and him. ' Til the End of the Line', they had promise. At Mid- late 20s, Steve got interested on joining the army after he joined some year saved Steve from an alleyway fight again when the blond haired man told him that. He response was between worry and playful. They went to a technology showing and they both got easily the time came for reserve to be in active duty he told Steve the same line the blond told him before the returning of the Stones. The mission backfired and he got captured by Hydra to be experimented on. He felt his end will be coming during that until his friend came to save him as the first mission for 'The Captain America'. During the celebration at a Bar, Bucky sees Peggy coming near Steve after the two friends had a chat about the costume and The Doctor choosing Steve for the serum stayed silent watching the two and stole a glance to Steve before looking away;he did not realize some of his heartbroken feelings manifested through the eyes. He was good at hiding it wasn't he? the look Steve gave back told him the left the two alone in the Bar and walked outside. He knew at that time if he told something would off happen. Keeping it in was the only option he had. They went on other missions up to that fateful train mission. He went through with his gut and accepted his fate as he fell from the train.

In time of being a Hydra agent? he did not want to remember, but something 'lost' help through it. Until they met when he was the Winter Soldier, he started to experience that long lost feeling again. Slowly At first. Inside the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier. During the fight, Steve could not bring himself to hurt him. At the back of Bucky's mind he was feeling same; despite being a small faint portion of his real self that was feeling it. The Captain America let himself be killed.

'Then finished it...' He said before saying the promise..' Because I'm with you til the end of the line'. That stopped the programming for a moment, his real self coming through. He watches as the blond fell as the Helicarrier exploded before going after him. He left Steve at the shore of the river and goes into hiding feeling that emotion again coming and going.

At the point of the blaming yet again. He remembered his feelings half came back. He heard the team was split because of something by some news; he then heard the blame on the Winter Soldier on the death of King T'Chaka. Steve comes to look for him before a shoot out and they left the area. He felt worthless on this...that he didnt want to waste Steve's time. He always felt it as a friend and he will never be good enough for the blond. Steve's reassurance helped, but for a time. Seeing him and Tony fighting, the new best friends...remembering now of that day. Makes him feel more sorrow. ' they were friends...' 'Best friends too...'' I broke that..' As the future people said, 'It was just an add up' to his list of regrets.

He was glad T'Challa managed to forgive and the siblings helped them. Shuri taunted him whenever they were close, Okoye and T'Challa sometimes joined in. He loved that and blushed when the taunting occurred. Accidentally letting it slip in front of his crush and Steve compliments on how cute he looked as a tomato. That just made him blush more making his crush laugh.

Even when someone said that he will be retiring. A promise is a promise to be there for having his comrade's back. As Thanos killed Vision to get the final stone and the snap after being stab by Thor's Stormbreaker. He sees that traumatized look again on Steve's features when he faded away. That look will never be forgotten twice.

Inside of the Soul Realm from the Soul Stone. Stephen and Bucky met. Each of them getting to know the other. to a point that Bucky felt somewhat nervous to ask of a specific topic.

'So You have a crush on someone too?' He had ask the Sorcerer. Which the magic doctor could only node,' sucks to have it to keep it in'

Stephen responds,' indeed, you want them to be happy and not cause trouble'

They became friends in the realm. He also became friends with Peter. The young hero was funny despite being one of the casualties of the snap. It made the old man laugh. Peter also gave him the nickname Jesus in there. All thanks to his facial hair and long hair to make him look like Jesus; At least something funny came out of being disintegrated.

That motto of their lives came after Bruce under the Professor Hulk form brought him and the rest back. Something inside told him when he returned to Wakanda by Bruce. That the promise they made will not have any closure. That became true after Thanos's defeat. ' Don't do anything stupid when I'm gone' he had said before leaving to place the stones back. Well, that promise was broken when Steve came back old age...the age of retirement and soon end of life. And that time passed decided to spend it for the last time. Losing each other yet again. When will they not lose each other for once...He decided to start to cut his normal arm at one point to the stage of being to much worry for him. Shuri founded him on the verge of trying to take off his metal one when he was in Wakanda because the arm,even by not being that Winter Soldier one, it still holds some memory of Steve. How? she did not know upon first glance, but thankfully it did not happen. She helped him recover. The other times was rarely and he became vulnerable around Sam on his feelings.

'I feel so empty...' He had reveal to the new Captain America,' I do not know what to do...he was the rock...' and empty he was. the urge to follow and be in the afterlife was strong.

He didn't realize he stopped walking and started to cry. Sam stopped next and look back at him in worry.

'Shit...' Sam thinks

Bucky wipes his eyes and try to compose himself best he can. Thankful there were not a lot of people outside to see that soon to be breakdown.

"I'm..okay..," The former assassin says to Sam to reassure the new cap.

Sam still look concerned but slowly start to listen. He say," but tell me if you don't. Okay?" He gently takes a deep breath," I dont want you to keep those feelings inside Buck,"

" I understand Sam," The other answers and starts to walk again this time seeing the surroundings to show Sam that he will be okay.

The oldest of the brothers started to feel weird at one point. Flashes of a distant memory flooding back.

'The hell,' he thinks as he wakes up from a nap that those memories where a dream off. He felt faint sorrow in his heart that made him lay a hand over it. What was that feeling? The middle brother comes and knocks on the open door.

"Hello the food..brother what's wrong?" He asks looking concern entering the room.

The oldest replies," I don't know. I'm starting to have faint flashes...I don't know what it is".

"Oh dear," the younger of the two mutters," lets find out soon enough. You aren't alone in this". The last part was in a tone of knowing what is happening. His older brother look at him.

"It happening to you too?" He asks the younger nodes in confirmation.

***Feel Free to leave some feedback! more to come soon! Stay Tune! ^~^* **


	4. You Can Overcome This

*** Hello guys, I know next is the Stephen and Peter next, but it felt that adding Nick will be okay with something else in the future chapters. ^~^* **

***~ NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED~* **

***~SONG THAT INSPIRE THIS CHAPTER: If Only Tears Could Bring You Back By Midnight Sons ~* **

The Former director of S.H.I.E.L.D is also alone in his makeshift office somewhere hidden. Losing three important members broke him more than he like to admit. he looks to the window and covers the lower half of his face sighing. If it can be said, he was like a father to the team somehow. Since he was the one that went to speak to Tony about starting the Team in the first place. 'you selfless bastards', He thinks painfully about the Inventor and the other two. he looks at the picture the team took before Thanos had the audacity to look for the Infinity Stones. He look serious as always, Steve Rogers was smiling, Tony was wearing sunglasses and smirking like the playboy he was, Natasha was giving slight chuckle looking at the two, Clint rubbing his eyes, Bruce also looking at the camera, Thor looking slight confused on the object that was used to take a picture. that brought a smile to the male.

'my dysfunctional kids', he thinks looking at it.

he then decides to go out of the place still in deep thought. his thoughts goes back to the Soul Realm too where he got greeted by the others that got snapped. One of them was Stephen Strange, He remembered the profile he got of the Sorcerer. The personality was accurate and they get to know each other too. The topic of the Avengers fighting back on Thanos came on.

"You saw where they won?" He had asked Stephen

The Sorcerer nodes," yeah, it is heartbreaking..." that made Nick frowned

" the risks I take it?" he assumed at the look of Stephen

Stephen responds," yeah, great ones"

Nick looks down as he sighs at that. he felt something dreadful in his heart that he did not want to focus on it. But he knew somehow who will be the ones that will be gone. knowing them of course.

he is out of the building now and feels the faint wind passing him by. If he can bring those three back he would, seeing the ones left behind breaks him. He knows he is serious and sometimes showing not much emotions, But he does feel. He seen so many things in his time that he made himself to not have attachments. That did not work when he got together the Avengers after Loki stole the Tesseract . He started to feel that the team where his childrens, seeing them fight he did not liked it. But he kept the true feelings at bay, besides his anger.

After a time outside a figure came behind him and greets," hello Nick,"

the former director looks behind him and frowns," hello," he felt a strong familiar presence," who are you?" he then asks the figure.

The figure chuckles lightly," you will find out soon enough", Nick raises an eyebrow as he sees the figure disappear.

*** More to come soon,Next is the Stephen Strange and Peter Parker part. Stay Tune! ^~^* **


	5. I Miss You

*** Hey, Guys sorry I did not update This story for a part is of Stephen Strange and Peter Parker with a song of Linkin Park. I did slight different from the Bucky Barnes one. The part of Chester Bennington is Stephen and the part of Kiiara is Peter. hope you enjoy!***

**~This is also a Tribute to Chester:**

**RIP Chester Bennington**

**March 20, 1976 - July 20, 2017 ~**

***~ Song that inspires this chapter is: Heavy by Linkin Park ft Kiiara~***

***~ I do not own the characters. They are owned by Marvel. I just own the plot.~***

Stephen is meditating at the Sanctum. He is glad that is alone with no Wong. the surroundings are peaceful, very peaceful. Or so he thinks and everyone else after the snap from Tony Stark that led to the Inventor's death.

Ever since the death of Tony, His mind took over and he tried to ignore the feelings, the dreaded thoughts while he tried to bring the others that cared for their respective love ones back to the light. A part of him and Wong sometimes tell him that putting others over himself in this delicate situation is unnecessary. He is agreeing to a part and another he can not help it to do the opposite that Wong advice him not to do.

He wished he could slow down on this. Helping Pepper,Morgan and Peter mourn over Stark. Help Sam and Bucky mourn over Steve and Clint over Natasha. Not caring of himself since he also thinks that there is comfort in his feelings of regret,panic,guilt on things such as this.

He opens his eyes and feels tears rolling down his cheeks slightly soaking his facial hair. At this time Wong came back and sees Stephen almost staring out to space crying. He is always the one that sees the Sorcerer drive himself crazy with things that sometimes he thinks it is about him. But it is not.

The situation he should off known, even when he was at the Soul Realm thanks to the snap of Thanos. It would off not happen any other way. He kept seeing the one future out of the rest he seen that they won. And see the death of Tony in almost repeat. Gravity of the situation can not be escaped.

Wong comes towards Stephen and places a hand on the man's shoulder. The other man looks at his friend with a heartbroken look.

"Wong..." He gently says his tone of voice breaking,"it...it is so Heavy...I...do not know if I can Hold on..."

Wong listen to the words and looks down for a moment. He feels he could not word it right. He understands the feeling of losing someone. In his family he lost some people he close to and it killed him. Seeing Stephen like this breaks him. He does not know much of Tony, But by the reaction of Stephen of the look forward to the future he told Wong before he transported the armies to fight Thanos's and now. He knew his friend fell in love hard with the Inventor.

Stephen's normal facade is that of a sarcastic,calm,collected,caring and sometimes grumpy man. Sometimes that cover is close to the point of breaking when he gets together with some people. Especially Pepper,Morgan and Peter, he hears stories of Tony from both the woman and the young man. He could not help, but admire Tony and that dreaded feeling is back. Even the person that seems cool and collected has so much to carry and drag around by being the so called sponge for the others.

He sometimes think if he opens up too during those moments. He will be 'set free'. But no he is just selfless. He keeps ignoring his feelings to help others. He does not mind it, but every night he stays awake from dreams of the inventor. So he decides to hold on, even if his mental capacity deteriorates.

Peter Parker tries his best to work his mix of emotions with school and his other activities. Sometimes he is failing and sometimes he is not. Sometimes he is told he is paranoid by his friends and Aunt while his heart is heavy with little light in it. He can not blame it, sometimes it is in the job description. Other times he does not sleep right at all. He feels the universe try to get him.

He could not control the choice of Tony for not sacrificing himself to not make his mind in such a mess. It was his to help him fight Thanos and he could not control being faded away on Tony's arms. But his mind none of the less blames himself over and over again because he feels he was the one that made him do it. Even when he was at the Soul Realm for it.

He knows he is not the center of the universe. He knows he was not the one to kill Tony. He decided to sacrifice himself in his accord to save the world after Bruce Banner as the Hulk brought back the others from the Soul Realm. He just decides much like Stephen to ignore his feelings and Hold on to it.

He let somewhat Eddie and Venom help him. They were helpful. Where would he be without them.

His thinking is the same as Stephen. If he opens up to let himself be healed than be there for the rest closed up he will be set free of this. This is to much for a young man to take.

Stephen is still silent looking at the window. The thought of center of the universe appear in his mind again and again. The head swimming, spinning. The phone ringing brings him back to reality. He blinks as he walks where he left the phone and sees the phone ID.

He sees the phone ID to be Peter Parker. He blinks again thinking why Peter calls him for a moment, before he realize he needs some help again. He answers the phone.

"Hello," He greets Peter cautious and worried for the other.

Peter's voice came from the other side almost to softly," Step..Stephen Hey"

Stephen frowns slightly," Peter?"

"Can we meet I don't know how to tell through the phone", he asks kindly a bit begging

The sorcerer agrees," of course, we can meet Peter"

He hears a deep breath coming from the Spider hero. He then says bye to Stephen and the Doctor says it back.

How will this will go? Both of them along with Pepper and Morgan. Mostly Peter blames himself for the death of Tony.

The next day, Stephen made a portal to where Peter is waiting for him at a cafe. The Doctor look at him with sympathy and understanding. Peter is wearing a dark hoodie with his hood covering his head, his looking down but look at Stephen when he heard the sound of the portal.

Stephen sits across him and say," Peter?"

Peter responds," Doctor...I do not know what to do... My thoughts are winning. This guilt is strong Stephen.."

The Doctor frowns slightly at those words. It is not his fault, Peter could not control it same as he could not control the future.

" Peter, I understand it is hard to hold on and hard to self-forgive. But according to Pepper he choice it himself. You are not to blame. Tony would not want you to blame yourself", Stephen reassures," he does not want us to", he then adds softly

Peter listens to the Doctor's words and they begin to elaborate to get things out of his chest. Same with Stephen.

After the talk between them, they go their separate ways. Stephen feels something strange before shaking his head.

'_Weird_,' he thinks as if nothing of it and goes to try to rest for a bit.

The second figure of the siblings is doing food for his brother and sister as he feels slight headache. He sees some flashes of a machine and red with blue, something light blue and something with a golden hue. He then feels another feeling in his chest that a groan slipped out. At that point he is about to be done with the food. He goes to his older brother and telling him that the food is about to be done when he sees the other male wake up from his nap with a gasp.

he thinks it was the same thing that happened to him.

*** Hope you enjoy this chapter! ^~^ Feedback is always welcome! More to come soon! ^~^***


End file.
